


Slow it Down

by Batfink



Series: Sex-Pollen and Beyond [1]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Getting Together, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Pollen, Swearing, Tony Is a Good Bro, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay, 12 hours is the average, give or take.  Good luck men.  Oh, you'll need this too.”  Tony handed Clint a large bottle of lube before giving them a mock salute and leaving the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow it Down

**Author's Note:**

> Stories involving sex pollen usually result in large amounts of angst, guilt and desperation. I wanted to write something less intense but still with shameless amounts of smut.

“Okay guys.” Tony looked between Clint and Bucky. “I know it's difficult to concentrate but I'm gonna need you to listen to me for a minute.”

Clint rolled his eyes and shifted a little bit closer to Bucky. “I know the drill, Tony.” He huffed.

“Maybe, but this is Bucky's first go around and we need to be sure you are both okay with this.” Tony sighed.

“It's fine, Tony.” Bucky smiled as his hand reached out to slide onto Clint's lower back, fingers sneaking under the hem of his t-shirt.

Tony nodded. “There's water, there.” He pointed to a water cooler in one corner of the room they were in. “Try to stay hydrated. Jarvis will be monitoring. Vitals only. Last thing we need is footage of this.” He clicked his fingers between Clint and Bucky's faces which were now inches apart. “Bathroom is through the back. Big shower stall, just saying. I'll bring you food in a couple of hours.”

Clint and Bucky both nodded as they gazed into each others eyes. 

Tony shook his head. “Last chance. Do either of you want out. It's not too late for plan B.”

“You know as well as we do there is no plan B.” Clint replied as he pressed up against Bucky. “We'll be fine. Right Bucky?”

Bucky raised his head from where he had been nuzzling into Clint's neck. “Perfectly fine.”

“Okay, 12 hours is the average, give or take. Good luck men. Oh, you'll need this too.” Tony handed Clint a large bottle of lube before giving them a mock salute and leaving the room.

The lock had barely clicked before Clint and Bucky were kissing. Frantically pulling at each others clothes in their desperate need to get more skin on skin. They were both achingly hard and in need of friction. Clint was naked first and quickly squirted some lube onto his hand which he then closed around his cock sinking down until he was sitting on the floor. Bucky wasn't far behind and soon they had both jerked themselves to their first orgasms.

Clint had been dosed with sex pollen before, so he knew that he had a brief moment now where he could actually think properly before he would be hard again. He looked over to Bucky. “You okay?”

“This is ridiculous.” Bucky huffed.

Clint laughed. “Hey it could be worse. Last time it was Steve and Natasha. Steve didn't stop blushing at the sight of her for a month. The time before that it was Tony and Thor. Tony didn't walk straight for a week.”

Bucky turned wide eyes to him, even while still slowly running his fingers over his length. “This happens a lot?”

“More than any of us would care to admit. I got caught with Coulson once.” Clint chuckled. “For a guy that comes across as really uptight, he's one hell of a fuck.” He looked down at his cock which was beginning to harden again. “How do you wanna do this? I mean, we're gonna have to switch it up if we're to survive the next twelve hours without friction burns, but we need a place to start.”

Bucky shook his head in dismay but scooted closer to Clint. “I cannot believe we are having this conversation. It's been more than seventy years since I last got laid.”

It was Clint's turn for the wide eyed look. “Seriously?”

Bucky shrugged and reached out, pushing Clint's hand away from his cock and replacing it with his own. “Hydra didn't keep me out of storage long enough for things like sex.”

“Wow.” Clint reached out and wrapped his own hand around Bucky's cock. “I thought I was having a dry spell. It's been about a year since I was last with a woman. Two years since the incident with Coulson.”

Neither of them spoke again until after their second orgasms.

“So have you been with a guy before?” Clint asked.

Bucky nodded, using his metal hand to tuck his hair behind his ear. “Once or twice. Before the serum, Steve and I used to...”

“The FUCK!?” Clint blurted. “You and Steve used to shag?”

Bucky laughed. “Yeah, sometimes. It was never serious. Not like his thing with Peggy.”

Clint pushed Bucky onto his back on the floor and straddled him. “You learn something new every day.” He lowered himself down, lining up their cocks as he went so that with the minimal amount of rocking he could brush them both together.

Bucky brought up his hands to rest on Clint's ass helping him to move until they had rocked their way to their third orgasms.

Clint rolled to the side and grabbed up the bottle of lube holding it out to Bucky. “Okay, you can top first since it's been a while, but we should move this to the bed. This floor is murder on the knees.” He stood and crossed to the king sized bed pushed against the far wall climbing onto it and positioning himself on his hands and knees.

Bucky followed and knelt behind him. He squirted a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and slowly started to circle Clint's hole before gently pushing a finger in. Clint hissed in discomfort but pushed back against Bucky anyway. “This is taking too long.” He huffed.

“Just relax.” Bucky soothed, sliding in another finger. “We should only need to do this once.” He twisted his hand until his fingers brushed against Clint's prostate and Clint groaned shamelessly.

Bucky wrapped his left hand around his own cock as he worked over Clint's prostate while stretching him loose. Their fourth orgasms followed soon after.

“How long have we even been in here.” Bucky panted as he shifted around pouring lube onto his cock before lining it up with Clint's hole.

Clint looked at his watch which was the only thing he was still wearing. “Just under two hours.”

“For fuck's sake.” Bucky whined as he started a slow but steady push into Clint. “We need to slow this down.” He started a slow rocking motion sliding in and out of Clint. Varying his depth and speed, only hitting Clint's prostate every so often.

Clint pushed back hard and berated Bucky for not going faster but Bucky ignored him. All the lube in the world wasn't going to save them from friction burns if they weren't careful. He was decidedly smug when it took twenty minutes before Clint reached his fifth orgasm. Bucky's own only about a minute behind.

The slow pace was not however maintained for number six as Clint threw Bucky onto the bed and straddled him, riding his cock to orgasm at a furious pace. Bucky briefly wondered if he would get out of here with any skin left on his dick at all.

There was a loud series of banging noises from outside the door to their room as they were contemplating getting started on number seven which caused them to pause. The lock clicked and the door eased open.

Tony appeared with a tray of food and grinned at the two of them lying on the bed, not even bothering to cover themselves. “Not dead yet. Good sign.” He walked over to the table that was beside the water cooler. “No broken furniture either.” He set down the tray. “Try to eat, yeah.” He turned away from the table and as he crossed towards the door he pulled a tube from his pocket and tossed it back onto the bed without saying a word.

Bucky reached out and picked up the tube as the door clicked shut again. “Chocolate body paint.” He informed Clint.

Clint laughed and reached out. Taking the tube from him, he climbed back into his lap and flipped open the cap. He squeezed two large dollops of the chocolate spread onto Bucky's nipples and then slowly and thoroughly licked it off again. Bucky moaned and his hips jerked up towards Clint. Clint shifted down so that he was straddling Bucky's thighs and squeezed a trail of chocolate down from his belly button, right the length of his cock to the tip. He then set about following the path with his tongue and Bucky found his seventh orgasm. Even before his cock had stopped leaking he was moving, pushing Clint onto his back and grabbing the tube so that he could return the favour.

Somewhere around number eleven, or was it twelve, Bucky had lost count. They managed to take a breather and eat the sandwiches Tony had brought. Of course that involved a lot of feeding each other and kissing. Licking salad dressing from each others lips and chasing crumbs that fell into each others laps since they were both still naked.

The next time Tony returned he was wearing a haz-mat suit and had brought clean sheets. He banished them both to the bathroom while he changed the bed.

“I've never had sex in the shower.” Bucky informed Clint as he lifted him up and pressed his back to the smooth tile. Clint wrapped his legs around Bucky and manoeuvred himself down onto Bucky's cock.

“Guess it's your lucky day then.” Clint chuckled as Bucky returned to his favoured slow rhythm.

They emerged from the shower, a blow job apiece later and climbed back onto the bed. Bucky took a moment to stretch out before rolling onto his front. He waggled his ass at Clint who was kneeling in the middle of the bed. “Your turn.”

Clint grinned and grabbed for the bottle of lube. Moving until he was between Bucky's legs. “Pass me that pillow.”

Bucky grabbed the pillow and handed it to Clint who leaned down over him. “Okay, up.” He nudged at Bucky's hip and when Bucky raised his hips up, Clint slid the pillow under them. “That'll help. Tell me if you need to stop at any point.”

“Okay.” Bucky nodded.

Bucky was tight. Tighter than Clint had encountered before but he was determined. They had waited to do this until the worst of the effects had passed so he could take a bit more time to make sure Bucky was properly prep'd.

Clint massaged Bucky's prostate as he worked his fingers in and out and Bucky shuddered as he came. “That's enough, I need you in me.” He panted as the aftershocks subsided.

“Okay.” Clint shifted back and gestured for Bucky to turn over then shuffled closer between his legs, lifting the right leg up to wrap around his hip. “We're gonna take this slow.”

At the first push, Bucky winced and his whole body tensed. “Okay.” Clint soothed pausing but not withdrawing. “It's okay. Deep breaths.” He smoothed his palms down Bucky's thighs and waited for Bucky to relax.

“Fuck.” Bucky growled frustrated. “I feel like a gods damned virgin all over again.”

“We'll get there.” Clint assured him, edging himself just a little bit deeper pausing again at Bucky's sharp intake of breath.

It was slow going but eventually Clint was balls deep and Bucky's shallow breathing had evened out. After the first few slow drag and push movements Bucky finally went boneless beneath him and Clint was able to pick up a slow and deep rhythm. “There we go.” He grinned down at Bucky who was now smiling up at him. Clint was hanging on tightly to his control. Desperately holding back his orgasm.

After a few moments though it occurred to him that holding back was somewhat unnecessary and instead he let go, let his orgasm wash over him and then just kept going. By keeping close against Bucky's ass he was able to keep fucking into Bucky as his cock softened and then re-hardened again. Bucky had already come twice more. The first time without Clint even having to give him a helping hand.

Clint was still balls deep when Tony returned with more food. “You're in the home stretch now guys.” He cheerfully informed them.

“Thank fuck.” Clint sighed. “I'm starting to get tired.”

“Let's switch then.” Bucky smiled pushing Clint off of him. “C'mere.” He stretched out on his side and gestured for Clint to come be the little spoon. Clint obliged and Bucky grabbed up the lube to help him slide back into Clint's ass. He tucked his metal arm under his head and wrapped the other around Clint, fingers going loosely around Clint's cock.

Clint wriggled back against him and closed his eyes as Bucky set a leisurely pace. He was pushed in deep and barely pulled out before rocking back in. His fingers stroked gently over Clint's length, nails tickling over the sensitive skin. It didn't take long before Clint was asleep.

Clint awoke to his finally soft cock being cupped loosely by Bucky's hand. A clench of his ass muscles informed him that while Bucky was still sheathed inside him, he was only half hard. Bucky's breath was a slow tickle on the back of his neck indicating that he was asleep.

A dull ache had settled into the very fibre of Clint's being but he also felt a lazy sort of satisfaction. The smug glow that only really great sex could bring. The stench of sweat and sex over powered his senses but still, only one thought entered his mind. The thought that possibly, Bucky might be interested in a repeat performance at some point in the future.

That however had been a bad train of thought to follow as his cock twitched to life again. He groaned and attempted to roll over only to be reminded with an echoing groan from Bucky that they were intimately joined still. Bucky's fingers twitched around Clint's cock and Clint hissed in a breath.

“You cannot be serious?” Bucky chuckled stroking his fingers along Clint's hard again length.

“One for the road?” Clint smiled, twisting his head around to look back over his shoulder at Bucky. 

Bucky rolled his eyes but Clint felt him start to fully harden. “Fine, but then no more for at least a week.” He felt around until he found the bottle of lube and released Clint long enough to pour some more over his cock and hand before getting back to work.

Clint laughed and stretched back to kiss him. “I'll give you two days.”

Bucky sucked on Clint's bottom lip and thrust up hard into him. “Deal.” He mumbled against Clint's lips.


End file.
